Dragons and Revenge
by lulukunu
Summary: A fic for Eragon. Some Eragon and others, but mostly focuses on my made main character Ressh. disclaimer: all but Ressh belongs to CP.bad name sorry.
1. Pro

**REVIEW! REVIEW! NO HATERS PLEASE!**

**/**

Why does the world seem to only cause pain? Ressh was only a child yet the world decided that he was too happy for far too long. He watched with horror as the demon king's blade carved them in half. He trembled as the King turned to him, and said,

"Child. Come with me and learn how to stop unfortunate events such as this in the future."

Ressh stared at the mad-man and slowly shook his head. The smile on the King's face was quickly replaced with a scowl.

Ressh screamed in silent terror as the mad-king ran him through with a bone that was once his mothers.

The Mad-king left the crying child to die.

The child cried into the sky, "WHY!"

Then he fell his vision gone before he hit the ground.

**How is it so far? I made this after reading a really good fanfic and decided to try to make one for this. Should I continue? Oh and if you do review then please leave criticism and advice. Thanks! **


	2. Woman?

_Ressh moaned as he pulled her bone out. He cried when he felt his blood overflow from his body. He felt numb when he stood. He walked out the front door. To whatever fate held for him._

_/_

Ressh was jolted awake when a man kicked him. He looked up into the man's cold green eyes.

"Filth get up."

Ressh just glared at the green-eyed man that woke him his safe harbor.

The man growled and yanked him up by his arm, "Did you hear me _slave _I told you to get up!"

The man, Ressh's new master, then proceeded to whip him with the whip that the slavers had given him. Ressh use to it now still let out a small cry every time it tore at his flesh. He soon passed out.

/

Ressh awoke to the sounds of a struggle. He lifted his beaten and bloody face to watch as his master fought an unnaturally beautiful being. She was slender yet strong and her beautiful alabaster skin was contrasted by her long night-black hair.

He watched in awe as she drove her blade, a oddly curved blade, through the mans chest causing him to convulse then fall to the ground dead. He watched his master, no, _former master_ died. His heart was so confused yet happy at the same time. He was brought back to reality by the sound of the woman's sword dropping to the ground.

He looked to her thinking she might be hurt, but only found her slowly approaching him with her arms held open. It took awhile but he eventually realized that her arms were open to him. He reached for her forgetting that he was on a horse. He fell expecting to hit the ground, so he closed his eyes. When no pain came he opened an eye to look at the woman with her arms now securely around him. 

Ressh looked into her blue eyes expecting something and finding another. He expected pity or sympathy, but what he saw was love. He could tell because she was looking at him the same way that his mother used to look at him. Thinking of his mother made him cry. He heard her talking to him, but he couldn't understand anything she was saying. When he opened his eyes he saw her ears. _'Elf!'_

/

The woman stared at the now sleeping child in her arms. She knew nothing about him yet she fund that she wanted to protect him. She felt tears swell in her eyes as she looked over the scars and bruises that covered his body.

She slowly ran her handover his hurt body, "_Waíse Heil." _

She watched with sad yet happy eyes as his wounds slowly started to heal. When she was done she cradled his small frame against her chest pretending that he as hers. She stood n waked back into the forests, her home, Du Weldenvarden.


	3. Family?

**REVIEW!REVIEW!**

/

Ressh was shocked awake when he heard distant yelling. He was somewhat confused, for he had fallen asleep in an elf's arms and awoken alone leaning against a very large tree. He stood and found that all his wounds were gone. He still had his scars, but his wounds were _gone!_

Ressh peeked around the base of the tree to see two elves arguing. One he recognized as his savior, the other was an unknown. To him at least. His elf seemed to know the other. Ressh looked over his elf's new clothes and almost laughed. She was in a beautiful purple tunic that had a golden wolf sewn into the lower back. She wore simple leather leggings, so she didn't match at all.

The other elf was just as beautiful, but she was angry so Ressh didn't like her. They were yelling at each other now. And he could only assume that since the angry elf kept pointing in his direction that the argument had something to do with him. He backed up slowly, not taking his eyes off of the two yelling elves, and tripped.

He was caught by a branch. '_A BRANCH!' _his eyes widened as the branch slowly started to wrap around him. He struggled fearing this unknown and possibly deadly branch. As it covered his head he felt a little pain in the back of his head. And then for some reason all of his painful memories were at the forefront of his mind.

Ressh had long ago put those memories to bed, but for some unfathomable reason he was filled with sorrow. He knew it wasn't his own sorrow because he had never been one to feel sorry for himself. He hated the feeling that was wracking his body. After a few more moments the branch unwrapped him and left him laying on the ground crying. '_Stupid tree...'_

/

Both elven women watched with quivering eyes as the Menoa Tree wrapped and unwrapped Ressh. This unknown child had somehow awoken the Menoa Tree from it's long-time slumber. One elf, Ressh's elf, turned to the angry elf and smiled. For if the Menoa Tree would accept him then surely the other elves would as well.

The angry elf just shook her head and walked away. Kicking up a trail of leaves. The child's elf turned to the crying child and walked to him.

/

Ressh picked himself up before his elf got to him. He stared into her eyes as she spoke. He tried to pay attention, but her words made no sense. She seemed to realize this and laughed at herself. She brought her hands to her chest, to her heart and said slowly,

"Tariel, Tar-ee-ell. Tariel."

Ressh tried many times to say her name? But the best he could do as such an age was Tariyel. He seemed embarrassed by his inability to say her name so he just kicked the ground. Tariel found this amusing and took his hand. He was tense at first, but her smile quickly found him following willingly. Ressh must have counted to 50 three times before _Tariyel _stopped in front of an odd looking tree.

It took Ressh a moment to realize that they were looking at her home. As she started toward her, nay their home, a man opened the door. He seemed surprised yet not upset about Ressh's presence. He even walked over and, after an exchange of words with Tariel introduced himself,

Pointing to his chest like Tariel had done, "Bellsulion. Behl-sool-ee-on. Bellsulion."

and once again Ressh could not say his name, "Bell...Bellsu...Bell."

Ressh just decided to call him Bell. Bell laughed at his new nickname and picked Ressh up. He took Tariel's hand in his free one and walked them all back into their new home.


	4. Bye

**REVIEW!REVIEW!**

**/**

**5 years later...**

Ressh looked out the window in his new elven room when he say a child. He waved but the elf child seemed not to notice, or care. Ressh's face fell, he knew no one here. Besides Bellsulion and Tariel no one even gave him a second glance. So his new guardians left him in the tree-home almost all the time.

Ressh turned around and walked to his bed and pulled the covers over his head.

/

The next morning he was awoken by the sound of fighting, yet again. He sighed knowing that Tariel always stood her ground about keeping him. The angry elf from before, he learned was her sister. Tariel's sister hated him. He just didn't know why.

/

"Tariel! Get rid of it!"

Tariel mashed her teeth, "Sister, why do you hate my son so much?"

Her sister's eyes burned, "_Son? _That thing is nothing but the spawn of a race of filthy apes!"

It was Tariel's eyes that burned now, "_Tevenyel_..._Mára mesta, _Sister."

Her sister slammed the door so hard that she nearly broke the supports. Tariel sat down and put her head into her hands unaware of her audience.

/

"_Naneth..._", With tears in his eyes Ressh slowly crawled back up to his room and out of his room. He when he reached the ground he took off in the direction of the coast. He only knew where it was because Tariel had mentioned it once.

No one spared him a glance even though he, a human child ran past them in his sleep ware, was crying. He had been running for what seemed like hours, but he finally reached his destination. '_The coast...I will leave Naneth, and I will take the burden of my life from you...good-bye._

Ressh walked over to the elf captain, whose name escaped him at the moment, and asked him where the ship was heading. And the captain answered in an accent,

_"Alagaësia."_

_Without another word Ressh walked on to the ship heading to his new life...'____Naneth...'_

_/_

_Tariel knew not how long she stood outside her human son's room before she got the strength to talk to him. She knocked but got no reply, so she cracked the door open a tiny bit and whispered, _

_"____Glî? __May I come in?" she push the door open fully to a cold and barren room. _

_Eyes wide she ran as fast as her elven legs could take her out of her tree-home, and towards the training camp to find her husband._

_/_

_"That's good Adrian! Now remember that to complete it you must still step forward."_

_Bellsulion continued to both applaud and amend the fighting forms of his two students. He was going to talk about the hawk formation, however his wife running towards him got his attention first. He turned to her weeping figure, _

_"My love, what has you in such a hurry?"_

_"Re-Ressh is gone!"_

_By now his two students had come to see why the weapon master was shaking._

_"Adrian, Alagos I am afraid that this lesson will end early today."_

_Alagos spoke, "Why Weapon Master?"_

_Bellsulion swallowed, "It would seem that my son has gone missing from his room."_

_Adrian gasped, "Well I think I know were he is!"_

_/_

_Bellsulion, Tariel, and the Student-Brothers rushed to the coast to see a small ship sail over the horizon. Tariel went after it. She got to the water's edge when her husband pulled her back,_

_"Love, do not do this.", he pointed to the shy, to the storm clouds._

_"No...", Tariel whispered, "He can't be gone..."_

_Bellsulion knelt on the ground and held his wife as she cried. She had lost her only son..._

_/_

_**1 month later...**_

_Ressh stared at his new homeland...'____Naneth, __this was for you...'_

_/_

___The italics are elven words._

___Naneth: Mother._

___Tevenyel__: ____I hate you._

___Mára mesta: Good-bye._

___Glî: Honey_

___right now I haven't given Ressh a specific age because he was a slave and doesn't remember. _

___NOW REMEMBER! REVIEW!___


End file.
